


I Wanna Be Yours

by Themortalhalfbloodgames



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, References to Arctic Monkeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themortalhalfbloodgames/pseuds/Themortalhalfbloodgames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has been trying to tell Will how he feels about him but up till now, he hasn't had any good ideas to confess. Luckily, his friends help him come up with a nice idea.</p>
<p>(Based on a <a href="http://todaymakestwohundredandfiftyfive.tumblr.com/post/110193592348/solangelo-headcanon-will-le-canta-a-nico-im-yours">headcanon</a> that was sent to <a href="http://todaymakestwohundredandfiftyfive.tumblr.com/">todaymakestwohundredanfiftyfive</a> the post is in spanish so I should explain that it pretty much talked about Nico singing some Arctic Monkeys songs to Will so he can confess his feelings. The title of the fic is based on one of the songs I'll be using in the fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quiero ser tuyo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299762) by [Themortalhalfbloodgames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themortalhalfbloodgames/pseuds/Themortalhalfbloodgames). 



> I really hope you guys like it, I'm translating it from my original which was in spanish. I'm a big Arctic Monkeys fan and I really liked the headcanon. Remember the original idea is NOT mine, I just elaborated a bit more on the initial idea.

Nico had been staring at the Apollo table during all breakfast. He only noticed he hadn't touched his food when Jason nudged him in the ribs.

"Ow. What is it?" he asked him with a scowl.

"Dude, you've been watching Will all breakfast and you haven't had anything to eat. I’m no doctor but I’m pretty sure that what you're doing is not healthy."

"What? I haven’t... I don't know what you’re talking about, man." 

"Don’t play dumb with me, Nico. We both know it doesn’t suit you" Jason said to him with a mocking smile. Even though Jason had been write, he was never going to admit that he had lost his appetite when he saw Will laughing at something his brother had told him. It was kind of mesmerizing... In a totally annoying way.

"Whatever, you can think what you want" he told Jason as he wolfed down everything he had on his plate just to shut Jason up.

"Dude, I think you should tell him how you feel, you guys have been friends for two whole years. Will obviously has feelings for you and judging by the way you look at him I'd say you feel the same" he told him as he plucked an apple slice from Nico’s plate.

He sighed. It was impossible to lie to Jason, ever since he made it his personal duty to befriend him, the dude had just caught on to Nico’s sarcastic and grumpy style and declared it as a barrier to keep unwanted people out of his life. Nico didn't usually care but today, right at this moment, it was downright annoying.

"You really think Will has feelings towards me? I mean you know how that cocky son of Apollo is. Don't you think he's just the same with everyone else?"

"Bro, every day after breakfast, Will gets up and comes to our table. He asks you if you are ready to leave so you can go help him in the infirmary and you grunt out a response. Both of you leave and stay there till lunch time, at that time both come back into the pavilion and sit at my table. After that comes what I and Pipes have started to call the Ignoring moment" he said as he made quotation marks with his fingers, "You guys ignore us and whisper and laugh for a while till Lou Ellen or Percy interrupt you so you guys can join the group. And you guys do that pretty much every day"

"Gee, thanks for keeping up with my schedule, Grace. That still tells me nothing" 

"Are you serious? Dude no, wait a minute. Think about it, what guy, no scratch that, what human being in their right mind does that same thing EVERYDAY and keep smiling like an idiot as he repeats the events almost exactly as the day before. Have you seen the edge of tomorrow? I don't remember Tom Cruise smiling and being all happy about having to repeat the same events of the day before" 

"That’s because Tom Cruise kept dying" Jason was really making no sense to Nico.

"Bro that’s not the point!" said Jason as he slapped a hand on his face

"Yeah, OK. You might be right but I'm not really convinced" 

"I am completely right. You have to tell him" 

"That’s easy for you to say! But I don’t know how to do these things. I've never tried to tell someone how I feel about them and don't you dare bring the Percy thing up because we both know that was a different case. Will is so different and I don't want to fuck things up, I have this stupid ability of ruining things and I just-"   
Jason held Nico’s hands between his and slowly placed them on the table as he looked at him with one eyebrow raised.   
Nico had been gesturing with his hands as he talked; they fluttered all over the place as he got more and more anxious. He thought about it as some Italian trait that would rise up every time he got frustrated. 

"Bro, calm down. Sometimes the things that are perceived as difficult turn out to be the easiest things to do"

"Thanks Aristotle. Did you come up with that on your own?"

"I did not, in fact. I'm pretty sure I heard some Apollo child recite a poem last week and this happened to be one of the verses" he laughed

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Well Shakespeare, what would you do in my place?" Nico asked him. He really didn't have a clue on how to do this so he needed all the help he could get.

Jason seemed to think of an idea for a while. Nico just rested his chin on the table till Jason clasped his hands together, like if had just thought of the greatest idea.

"Why don't you just tell him what you really feel? Just like that, plain and simple. Ask him if you can speak to him privately and then just let it go" 

"Wow genius, I could have come up with that" said Nico as he rolled his eyes

"Ah, but you didn't therefore, making me an actually genius. And we better stop talking because here comes Will" he said as he looked at something over Nico’s head.

Nico looked over his shoulder and indeed, Will Solace was coming towards them with a smile on his face. His golden curls had grown out over the summer making some strands fall onto his face every time he moved, creating some strange effect of glowing and shadows making the blue of his eyes intensify. Not that Nico had noticed.

"Hey Nico, ready to go?" Wills smile intensified even more when he talked to Nico

Jason faked a cough behind Will trying to catch Nico’s attention. He turned to him and Jason gave him a thumbs up making Nico roll his eyes in response.

"Sure, whatever lets go. Later, asshole." He said to Jason flipping him off as he got to his feet and followed Will.

They walked in silence to the infirmary. Some people would run by them and greet them with "hi's" and friendly smiles. Will would smile back at them but Nico would just bob his head in their direction, though no one really seemed to care if his response was indifferent, they would smile at him anyway. It seemed like most of the camp had gotten over the "dark and gloomy son of Hades" even the younger campers stopped looking at him like he was Hades in person. Some of them had started treating him like if he was a super hero. That had made Percy pout like a child for some time. "Why do they you're a super hero and not me? Don't I have that super hero look?" he would ask every time they got together for lunch. Their meals had been torture till Annabeth, clearly pissed by Percy's three year old act, told him that if he stopped whining, would buy him an Aquaman costume so he could prance around in it at camp. Percy had fist pumped in the air and made some people laugh but Nico had only rolled his eyes and asked himself what it was exactly that he had seen in this childish man.

"Hey! Death boy, are you there?" Nico hadn’t noticed that Will had stopped walking and had asked him a question. He was looking at him with a slightly amused face making Nico blush a little.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that" he muttered

"I asked if you had a problem on going on without me. I need to go see a kid in the Ares cabin, it seems he has a stomach bug and can't get out of bed so I need to make a house visit" he said laughing at his little joke. 

"Oh. Yeah sure, no problem" Nico had meant to say it indifferently but it came out sounding exactly how he felt, disappointed.

"Hey come on now, I won't be that long" Will told him as he reached to touch his shoulder lightly. 

"I really don't care how long you're going to take" Nico told him "I just wish you would've told me before. Now I have to wait around in the infirmary"

"Kayla will be there, she'll give you something to do" he said as he started walking backwards towards the cabin area

Nico shrugged and started walking towards the infirmary again.

"Hey Di Angelo wait" called Will behind him. Nico turned to him watching as Will pulled out something of his pocket. He placed it in Nico’s hand.

"You can borrow my music player, so you don't get bored" he told him with a smile

"I have no clue on how to use this"

"It's easy, just press here to play and here to move the song..." Will demonstrated some actions on the player so Nico could use it.

"Humph. OK, then, Thanks I guess"

Will nodded and started walking down the path again.

Nico flipped the player in his hands as he kept walking. He had never really liked technologic devices; he always felt like he had skipped a big era of technological advances. Sure, the Lotus Casino had some machines and games but it wasn't like the places had been equipped with cell phones and music players for him to use. Even after leaving that place and being introduced in the "modern world" he was still reluctant to use certain devices. When Annabeth and Leo had created all those demi-god safe devices, he had kindly declined them when they offered him a cell phone. The only thing he had accepted was a video console, he really did like playing video games.

When he got to the infirmary, he found Kayla scribbling furiously on a clipboard, counting the material they had for the monthly inventory.

"Hey Nico. Will told me you were going to come by" she said without taking her eyes off of the clipboard

"Yeah... How can I help?"

"Could you cut some bandages? We need the to be ready in case of an emergency"

"Sure. How do you want them? Any way or _Will's_ way? He asked her as he looked around the infirmary

"Hmm... Well I'd say any way but it would be better if you cut them the way will showed you. You know how much of a perfectionist he can be" she said rolling her eyes

"Bandages should have all the corners cut, no loose ends. The cotton bandages can't be cut with regular scissors, only surgical ones. Elastic bandages need to be measured before they are cut and Adhesive bandages must be cut in one swift movement otherwise they get sticky and useless" Nico said imitating Will's instructions perfectly

"Exactly" giggled Kayla "I can't believe you remembered all of that. Even I don't remember it all and I've been here since forever. He still scolds me when I forget to do things as he's showed me"

"I just hear him repeat it a lot" he shrugged

"Yeah, I guess so" Kayla was looking at him like if she was trying to uncover a mystery

"Um, you mind if I put some earphones on? I'd like to listen to some music while I work"

Kayla just nodded and started to scribble on her clipboard again.

Nico found the box where he know Will kept all the bandages. He took some out and started to divide them in piles according to the type of bandage. Before getting to busy on cutting the material he pulled out the earphones and plugged them in. He turned the little device on like Will had showed him and pushed the button that said **PLAY**. On the screen, the name of the band appeared, _Arctic Monkeys_.   
As soon as the song started playing, Nico found himself tapping his foot to the rhythm. It was half bad and after poking around on the player, he managed to put it on repeat. So he continued his work as he listened to the song. About the fifth time the song repeated, Nico had already learned the lyrics. Around the tenth time, he started to sing along with the lead singer.

_"Have you no idea that you're in deep, I’ve dreamt about you nearly every night this week"_

he sang as he cut finished cutting the first pile.

_"Baby I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_  
Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts"   
_Do I wanna know if this feeling flows both ways?"_

Nico had started to understand the meaning of the lyrics and as he continued to sing, he started to really put his heart into the action. 

"NICO." a voice called over the music. He froze for a second and then turned pulling the earphones out and pushed the pause button on the player.

"What? Damn, you startled me. Don't do that" 

"I’m sorry but I've been calling you for a few minutes and you didn't hear me. I get it that you're pretty flustered about someone, but I'd appreciate it if you paid attention a bit" Kayla told him as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Fuck, sorry Kayla I didn't know the volume was, wait. What do you mean I'm flustered about someone? I am not, I just really like that song, that's all" he said playing with the earphones nervously. 

Kayla's eyes locked on what Nico had in his hands and raised an eyebrow when she noticed what it was.

"That's Will's music player"

"Yes, it is" he said looking around the room so he didn't have to look at Kayla in the eyes.

"Oh. I get it now"

"What do you get?" he asked her with a confused look

"You should tell him, Nico"

"I don't know 'who' you're talking about, Kayla"

"You know exactly 'who' I'm talking about." she said as she sat next to him. Nico just scowled at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nico, I know for a fact that Will feels something towards you and by the way you're singing your heart out, I'd say you feel the same" Kayla said cautiously. She looked like she was about to sprint out the door if Nico decided that this wasn't any of her concern. 

"The only reason he hasn't told you is because he doesn't want to do anything that he might regret later" Kayla must have felt him tense because she continued "Don't take it the wrong way, let me explain. He just doesn't want to ruin you're friendship, if you reject him he doesn't want things to be awkward between you two. He doesn't want to lose you, Nico"

The things Kayla was telling him surprised him. Normally no one would even think about talking to him about these personal things but Kayla just seemed to not care that she could well be sent to the underworld for getting mixed up in the son of Hades personal life. He also seemed surprised that Will seemed to care so much for him, but that didn't mean he was going to do something about it because he still had no clue how to say something. He sighed and closed his eyes before he talked.

"Kayla, I'm not good at these things. The last time I liked a boy I ended up with a broken heart. It's been difficult... What if something happens? I wouldn't be able to take it. If I hurt Will by accident? I... I wouldn’t be able to tolerate myself, especially if-" Just as it had happened in the morning with Jason, Kayla held Nico's hands in between her own and placed them on his lap. 

"I'm sorry my hands tend to lash about when I get tense" he murmured

"Not a problem, Nico. I just want you to understand what’s happening. I don't think you should over think things"

"But you don’t understand, Kayla. I don't even know what to do first"

"I felt the same when I liked Lou" Kayla’s face changed and it looked like she was trying to remember some old memory.

"How did you tell her?"

"I was just myself, I told her what I felt even thought I wasn’t sure how she felt about me. You at least know Will likes you" she said smiling at him.

"Huh, I guess"

"That's all you have to do. Be yourself, be nice" *****

"Uh, you're going to have to choose one, I can't be both"

"Oh Nico, I'm sure you'll do what you think is best" she smiled again. 

_Damn_ Nico thought to himself _this girl smiles too much_. His face hurt just thinking about how many times she smiled in the day.

"Thanks Kayla, for your help and all" he muttered to her

"Thanks for what?" Will had just come in making the door to the infirmary creak as he let go and it slammed back in place.

"I was just inspecting the material Nico cut up. It's perfectly done, by the way" she said winking at Nico

"Well it seems we have no patients today and Nico's all done here so I guess you can both go. I'll call you if I need anything" Kayla said turning towards Nico and Will

"Kayla, what if-"

"I'll finish things and close up, don't worry, later guys" and she pushed Nico and will out before he could even blink.

"What’s up with her? She all but kicked us out" Will said turning his back on the infirmary door.

"You know how Kayla is when she finishes the inventory, she doesn't like people touching things" he shrugged

"That is true, death boy"

"Ugh, I've told you to stop calling me that. I don't even look dead anymore"

"True again" Will muttered as he gave Nico a once over making him feel highly self-conscience. He felt his cheeks get warm and looked away.

"Come on, Solace. We have the rest of the day off and we're losing valuable time for me to be kicking your ass in smash bros." he told as he started to walk towards the Hades cabin. He had just gotten the game thanks to Leo about a week ago, and when he wasn't helping around camp he would look himself up and play like there was no tomorrow.

"Yeah right, I remember that last time we played I totally kicked you're ass" Will told him as he bumped his shoulder

"That's not true, you cheated and you know-"

"Will, hey Will" they both turned towards the voice that was calling after Will. Annabeth was jogging towards them.

"Hey guys" Annabeth said as she approached them

"Annabeth" Nico greeted dryly. He had nothing against the girl but it was obvious that if she had come up to them, she had done it because she needed their help. Which also meant he wasn't going to be able to spend the rest of the day with Will. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt both Chris called me and asked me to tell you if you could go by the Ares cabin again. It seems Clarisse got sick too" she said with a little grimace.

"Agh, those kids need to learn a little about personal hygiene. Eating without washing your hands has consequences. Thanks for letting me know, Annabeth"

"Don't mention it" 

"I guess I'll see you later, death boy" Will said as he turned to Nico. Again, Nico had that feeling of disappointment and by the looks of it, his face showed it because Will raised a hand to his face but let it drop before he touched him.

"I uh, I'll see you at the camp fire" he told Nico as he turned towards the Ares cabin.

Nico just nodded and watched him go till he was out of his sight. Then he turned towards Annabeth who was watching him steadily.

"So where were you going?" she asked him

"We were just going to go to my cabin and play smash bros. The infirmary was dead so Kayla kicked us out and gave us the rest to the day off"

"Oh. Well, can I join you? I haven't played video games in a long time" she told him trying to sound indifferent but it was evident that she had something in mind.

"Sure, whatever, come on" Nico shrugged as he started walking towards his cabin again.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Nico and Annabeth had been playing for a while. At first, the girl had kept losing and Nico thought it would be a good way to practice and polish his skills but as soon as Annabeth learned the rules and figured out the combination of buttons she had to push to make a certain move, Nico had to pay close attention to the game so he didn't lose.

"Is it okay if I listen to some music while we play?" he asked her after a while. The song he had been listening to was stuck in his head and even now that he was trying to concentrate on the game, he found himself humming the melody.

"Sure, no prob" she said while she paused the game

Nico put the earphones on and pressed the **PLAY** button again, only this time he picked a different song. From the same band and album, Nico picked the name of a song that caught his attention. Once the song started he clicked another button and put it on repeat as he had done the first time. He nodded at Annabeth and she unpaused the game so they could continue playing.  
Just as it happened the first time, Nico learned the lyrics once the song had repeated itself a fifth time. As he kept on playing, he started to sing the song in a hushed tone:

_"In my mind when she's not right there beside me  
I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be"_

Little by little, Nico started to raise his voice, not even caring if Annabeth was there or not and since she didn't complain, Nico thought that at least he wasn't singing out of tune.

_"And I can't help myself,  
All I wanna hear her say is 'Are you mine?'"_

Nico didn't care if he was losing against a person who had never played this game, he only cared about the lyrics. Like if the fact he was signing them made them have more meaning.   
After he finished singing the song for the third time, Annabeth nudged his arm.

"I think it's almost time for dinner, wanna go see what's for lunch today?" she asked him

"Sure, let's go" he got up and turned off the console. Annabeth followed him and they both exited the cabin.

"I didn't know you liked that band" she asked him as Nico locked the door

"Neither did I" he said as he turned toward her. Annabeth seemed confused so he explained himself "I didn't know them till today, when Will gave me his music player" he said as he raised the device he had in his hand

"May I?" asked Annabeth as she extended her arm toward the device. 

Nico shrugged and handed it to her. She flipped it in her hands and clicked some buttons on the thing. Nico really didn't understand what she was doing.

"Huh, it seems this is one of the oldest models Leo and I created. We had some cool things installed in it so they wouldn't attract trouble. I have some new ones and I'm sure Leo has other too, I wonder why he hasn't come over to change to a new model"

"He doesn't really like to change his old things for new ones. He always says that if it works, he might as well use it till it can work no more" Nico told her as he remembered the conversation they had had when Nico asked him why he didn't change his medical kit. Nico had offered to get him a new one but he had dismissed him saying the same words Nico had just said to Annabeth.

"That's actually a pretty good Idea"

"I guess" he muttered.

"It seems he like this band a lot" she said as she scrolled through a menu on the device. "He has all their albums" Annabeth closed the menu and returned it to the way Nico had left it and gave him the player back. He only nodded and slipped it back into his pocket.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------  
When the got to the pavilion, they made their way to Jason's table; Piper and Lou Ellen were already there and they seemed to be talking about something private so Nico decided to sit next to Annabeth.

"Nico, can I ask you a question?" she asked him as he sat next to her.

"I'm pretty sure you just did" he said sarcastically

"Ha-ha, very funny. I'm serious"

"Yeah, OK"

"Promise you won't rip my head off" she asked

"Uh... Sure, why not?" he said with caution

"Do... Do you like someone?" she asked in a whisper and shrinking to one side like if she was waiting for him to pull her head off right there and then

_Gods, has everyone noticed?_ Nico thought _Am I that obvious_

"Both of you are a bit obvious if that's what you're thinking" she said guessing his thoughts.

"There's no point in responding, I suppose" he said with a sigh

"Hey, you don't have to act like if it was causing you horrible pain" she said as he nudged his arm

"No, it’s not that. I just... I already know what you're going to tell me"

"Which is?"

"You're going to tell me I should tell him, confess my feelings"

"So you've had this talk with other people" she asked

"That's why you're a daughter of Athena..." he muttered a bit surprised that she had already figured out what had happened today

She winked at him.

"Fine, OK. I won't tell you what the other have told you. But I will say you should at least try"

"Oh, right. And how am I supposed to do that" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest

Annabeth thought about for a minute. As she figured out some way, Nico started to nibble on his hamburger and fries. He really liked when they had fries and burgers for dinner.

"OK, I've got it. Will is a son of Apollo, which means he really likes music"

"Duh" Nico mouthed as he rolled his eyes

"OK, Ok. It's a fact that he likes music. So, why don't you sing something for him at the camp fire today?"

Nico's jaw dropped a little. Him? Sing something for Will? Annabeth was out of her mind. Sure, he had sung in front of the other campers before, mostly because he got dared or that time Percy made him and Jason sing along with him because he said that the children of the big three should do more things together but... Singing to only one person? No, this was out of the question.

"Don't think about it like that," she said guessing the direction of his thoughts again "You don’t have to dedicate the song or anything like that. You can just sing a song you that leaves you're intentions clear, sort of like making the song say the words you can't say, you get me? You don't even have to look at him when you sing it"

Nico thought about it for a second. It sounded like a good plan, way better than any he could come up with.

"Well, I guess I could do that" he muttered. He was probably losing his mind as well.

"Great," Annabeth smiled "You should check his player, maybe he there's a good song in there" she suggested.

After that, Percy and everyone else started to arrive at the table, so they stopped talking about the plan. Dinner passed rather quickly, but Nico didn't really notice. He was busy looking for a song. As soon as he found it he repeated it as many times as he could, trying to learn the lyrics. When Piper poked his side, he jumped a little.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you," she smiled "I just wanted to tell you that the camp fire is starting"

"Already?" his voice sounded a little panicked 

Piper nodded and gestured him to fallow them. 

He got up and walked next to her and Jason. He kept repeating the song in his mind so he wouldn't forget it. Once they were at the fire, they sat together on the left side where there was barely any people.  
He saw Leo get up and make a joke about wood and fire as he lighted up the logs with a flick of his fingers.  
Nico felt his french fries go up his throat. 

"It's going to be all right" Annabeth whispered as she sat next to him. Nico wondered why she hadn't sat next to Percy like she always did but before he could ask, she responded "I thought that maybe you need the support," she told him "I also came to tell you that I asked Jason to act like if he was going to dare you to sing so you didn't have to ask for the microphone" this girl had thought about everything but that didn't make him less nervous.   
He tried to smile but it only seemed like he had a pained expression. Annabeth just patted the side of his arm.  
Nico lifted his eyes, looking for Will. He found him as he saw him as entered the circle with Kayla, who saw him looking at them and winked at Nico. Again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

The camp fire started as it usually did; Leo was in charge of the microphone. He would ask the campers who was the brave demi-god that would start with the singing, even though Austin and Kayla were always the first to sing. After that, some people would start raising their hand so they could have a chance to sing. And after all the people who willingly wanted to sing, the dares would start. By the time this moment started, Nico felt his heart racing like if he had run a marathon.   
The ones to start the dares this time was the Demeter cabin, a girl called Celia dared Lou Ellen who gladly accepted the dare. The moments passed till the inevitable moment happened.

"Well, well guys" Leo said into the mic "I think that has been the worse voice we've heard today, am I right?" he said as an Apollo girl left the center of the camp fire. The campers laughed at the obvious joke, that girl had an amazing set of lungs.

"Who's next?" he asked raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Me, I want to dare someone" said Jason as he stood to his feet. He looked over his should as he walked to the center and gave Nico a thumb up. 

"Welcome to the center stage, bro. You know how this goes" Leo said as he handed Jason the mic. Nico felt his heart stop.

"OK. Cabin number one is going to dare... The Hades cabin" said Jason as he pointed towards Nico.

He heard a few "ohhh" and some "ahhh" like it always happened when someone dared him.

He froze for a second, but composed himself quickly, and got to his feet. Following Jason's little act, he flipped him off once he got to the center and took the mic out of his hands.

"You sure about this, man?" Jason whispered to him

"Better now than never," he whispered back as he sucked in a deep breath "Here goes nothing."

"Nico, which song are you going to sing?" a daughter of Iris who was in charge of the music asked him from across the field. 

"Um..." he pretended to think about it for a moment "I wanna be yours, Arctic Monkeys" he called aback to her. He saw some campers nod their heads, recognizing the song.

"Ready in three, two..." the girl made a hand gesture of the number one to let him know she was going to start the song up.

The familiar melody started up and Nico started to tap his foot at the rhythm of the beat.

_I wanna be your vacuum cleaner_  
Breathing in your dust  
I wanna be your Ford Cortina  
I won't ever rust... 

Nico felt like he was going to pass out in the moment he sung the first verses, but Annabeth and Piper gave him two thumbs up and urged him to continue. That was the moment he turned and searched for Will's face in the audience. 

_Secrets I have held in my heart_  
Are harder to hide than I thought  
Maybe I just wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours  
Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours... 

He sung the chorus looking directly at Will = who had seemed to forget how to close his mouth.

_I just wanna be yours_  
I just wanna be yours  
I just wanna be yours... 

He sung the last lines of the song in a quiet voice, closing his eyes till he stopped hearing the sound of the music. All of the campers started to clap and whistle and Nico smiled shyly before he handed the mic to Leo.

"Well ladies and gentleman, I think Nico has been mistaken all this time, I think his real father is Apollo because after a performance like that, even then sun god is a bit envious" Nico shook his head and punched Leo before going back to his seat.

"Job well done, bro" Jason told him as he approached the group.

"Yeah, I guess"

Piper scooted over so he could sit next to her but he shook his head

"I need to talk to Will" the group smiled at him and he just rolled his eyes at them.

He wasn't up for walking all around the field so he shadow traveled to a tree near Will.

"Will" he called from the tree

Will turned and pointed at himself and mouthed "me?"

"Of course you, don't be such an idiot" he said as he rolled his eyes. Sometimes Will was a huge dork.

Will got up from next to his brothers and walked over to Nico's side.

"I need to tell you something" he told him

"Mm... OK?"

"Not here" he said as he tugged on Will's wrist leading him towards the cabins.

"Well, what was it that you needed to tell me?" Will asked as he balanced himself on the balls of his feet.

"Well I, you see... The reason Jason dared me to sing today was because I, um... I needed to sing that song to you" he said as he felt his cheeks heat up

Will said nothing so Nico continued.

"And, the reason I wanted to sing you this specific song was because, after I listened to hit like twenty times, was because the lyrics said everything I wanted to tell you," Nico took in a breath of air and looked up at Will.

_this is it_ he thought to himself.

"And what I wanted to tell you was, omf-" Will hadn't waited for Nico to finish. He just leaned down and crushed his lip against Nico's. He felt his hands cup his face and Nico leaned into the kiss. After a moment, Will parted his lips from Nico's, bet he kept his face in between his hands.

"I wanna be yours, as well" he said making Nico smile before crushing his lips against Will's for a second time.

They kissed for a few more minutes till they heard the voices of the campers coming their way. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Nico asked as he saw Will's younger siblings running towards him.

"It's a date, death breath" he told him with a cocky little smile. 

Nico rolled his eyes but smiled. He started to walk up to his cabin but before he was too far, he turned and ran back to Will, giving him a goodnight kiss. He heard some catcalls and whistling coming from behind him but he only lifted his hand towards the way the sounds were coming from and flipped off whoever was doing them. Seconds later he let go of Will's face and started up the way to his cabin, with a smile on his face.

Behind him he heard Will shout at him "Ain't it just like you to kiss me and then hit the road?" ******

Nico was still laughing when he entered his cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please tell me your opinions, comments and complaints! I'm sorry for the bad grammar and spelling, It's my first upload without a beta and I'm translating it as best as I can, so if it's really bad... SORRY :(
> 
> The songs I used are from the album AM and in order as Nico sung them they are:
> 
> [Do I Wanna Know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpOSxM0rNPM)   
> [R U Mine?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngzC_8zqInk)   
> [I Wanna Be Yours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4NGoS330HE)
> 
>  
> 
> ***** this is from a little dialogue I found that I really just wanted to use in this fic because It fit perfectly.  
>  ****** Makes reference to the lyrics in the song [ I Want It All](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPBX89Rq688)


End file.
